PLAGIARISM
by gia sirayuki
Summary: Apa yang ingin kalian ketahui? Sebuah pengakuan, rasa bersalah dan kejujuran. YunJae/friendship. Reflektion of story.


**PLA**_**GIA**_**RISM**

.

.

© **gia sirayuki**

**.**

**Warning ; apa yang sebelumnya terjadi pada FF saya yang berjudul PERHAPS, I'M PEDOPHILE, saya rangkum dalam cerita di bawah ini. Jika di baca baik-baik, kalian akan bisa memahaminya. Perhatikan kata yang di cetak miring dan di bold.**

**Thanks**

.

.

Kim Jaejoong menarik nafas, mencoba menghilangkan kegugupan yang terbesit dalam hati dan pikirannya. Hari ini adalah masa percobaan terakhirnya. Bagian manager sekaligus penilai sudah menghubunginya kemarin dan mengatakan untuk datang ke perusahaan dengan membawa hasil aransemen musik miliknya.

Ia merapikan penampilannya sesaat sebelum menekan tombol lift.

Tetapi sebuah tangan menghalangi pintu lift itu menutup. Seorang laki-laki masuk dengan tergesa. Sesaat kedua mata berbeda pancaran itu saling berpandangan. Jaejoong terkesiap. Antara tercenung dan tidak percaya mengaduk isi pikiranya.

"Y-Yunho? Sedang apa kau kesini? Bu-bukankah jadwal presentasimu besok?" laki-laki di hadapannya tersenyum tanpa menyadari nada gugup dalam suara Jaejoong. Begitu pintu lift tertutup, kedua laki-laki itu sama-sama berdiri berdampingan.

"Manager menelpon kemarin. Katanya presentasiku di majukan hari ini. Sepertinya kita berdua akan menghadapi eksekusi bersama." Jawaban yang dilontarkan sembari tersenyum itu justru membuat Jaejoong menelan ludah gugup.

Keduanya tidak berbicara sama sekali sampai lift berjalan dan hanya sesekali Jaejoong yang melirik laki-laki di sampingnya. Genggaman tangannya menguat pada sekitar map coklat tua yang di bawanya sebagai hasil presentasinya nanti.

.

.

.

Pria dengan setelan jas kantor berwarna merah beludru itu mengerutkan kening dan tercenung. Berkali-kali jemarinya mengetuk pada permukaan meja. Menimbulkan bunyi yang tidak mengenakkan untuk di tangkap gendang telinga. Wajah keruh pria itu menguar membuat dua laki-laki di hadapannya saling berpandangan dan mengernyit.

Hah,,

Dua buah map berisi lembaran-lembaran kertas itu kembali membentur atas meja. Kemudian sorot mata pria itu mengarah pada dua sosok laki-laki di hadapannya.

"Aku tidak percaya. Selain kalian bersahabat dekat, soulmate dan apapun itu. Ternyata isi pikiran kalian juga sama persis. Baru kali ini aku menemukan hal yang seperti ini. Dua buah karya yang hampir sangat mirip. Apa kalian benar-benar mengerjakannya sendiri-sendiri? Atau berbagi isi pikiran?"

"Mirip?" Yunho bertanya tidak mengerti. Pandangannya beralih pada kedua map miliknya dan Jaejoong yang baru saja di letakkan oleh manager perusahaan.

"Ya. Sangat mirip." Lee Soo Man menggelengkan kepalanya dan menyodorkan kedua map itu ke hadapan Yunho yang langsung meraihnya. Untuk beberapa saat kemudian, sepasang mata musang itu terpaku dengan wajah membeku dan tidak percaya. Ia mengalihkan perhatiannya pada sosok yang duduk di sampingnya. Kim Jaejoong, sahabat dekatnya itu hanya menatap lurus pada sebuah piano _Glorie_ yang terpajang dalam ruangan Lee Soo Man.

Yunho tidak mengerti. Aransemen musik yang diciptakannya bahkan hampir sama persis dengan apa yang Jaejoong ciptakan. Bagaimana mungkin hal ini terjadi? Ia sangat yakin bahwa Jaejoong juga mengetahui jika ialah yang membuat bagian awal musik itu dan sempat menunjukkannya pada Jaejoong.

Tapi…

Kenapa Jaejoong juga membuat aransemen yang sama dengan miliknya?

"Baiklah, aku sudah melihat hasil karya kalian berdua. Dan hari ini juga aku akan mengumumkan sesuatu yang penting."

Jaejoong kembali mengarahkan perhatiannya pada atasannya itu tanpa sedikitpun menatap wajah sahabatnya yang diliputi keheranan. Memilih untuk mengesampingkan pertanyaan yang menumpuk dalam benaknya, Yunho lantas mengikuti apa yang Jaejoong lakukan dan kembali memperhatikan Lee Soo Man.

Pria itu berdehem dan menyamankan posisi duduknya. Kedua tanganya saling bertaut. Arah pandanganya bergantian pada Jaejoong juga Yunho.

"Begini. Hasil dari aransemen kalian ini akan menjadi penentuan kalian berhenti atau menandatangani kontrak tetap dengan perusahaan."

"Maksud sajangnim?" tanpa bisa mengendalikan rasa penasannya, Yunho memilih bertanya.

"Yunho-ah, Jaejoong-ah. Karena menurutku meskipun hasil aransemen kalian sama persis, tetapi aku merasa lebih tertarik dengan milik Jaejoong. Bagian akhir dari aransemen itu lebih komplit milik Jaejoong." Lee Soo Man menelan salivanya. "Mianhe Yunho-ah. sepertinya kontrak tetap sebagai composer di Buyong Group Company akan ku serahkan pada Jaejoong. Maaf Yun, hari ini terakhir kali kau masuk kerja di sini."

Yunho kembali mematung di tempatnya. Entah ini sebuah lelucon atau apa. Ia masih tidak mengerti, tetapi lekukan senyum tetap terlontar dari bibir hatinya. Diraihnya kembali map berisi berkas karya aransemennya itu. Kemudian laki-laki itu bangkit berdiri dan membungkuk di hadapan Lee Soo Man.

"Saya mengerti sajangnim. Terima kasih sudah memberi saya kesempatan untuk bergabung di perusahaan ini. Kalau begitu saya permisi."

Sebelum benar-benar pergi, tatapan mata musang Yunho terjatuh pada sosok yang hanya diam tanpa sedikitpun melihat kearahnya. Ia tidak percaya pada apa yang terjadi. Tidak mungkin Jaejoong melakukan hal itu. Bayangkan, mereka saling mengenal bukan kemarin atau hari ini. Sudah lebih dari sepuluh tahun mereka menjadi sahabat. Sejak masa sekolah di senior high school sampai keduanya terjun dan berkecimpung dalam dunia yang sama. Bahkan orang-orang mengatakan mereka adalah soulmate atau seperti sepasang kekasih.

Tegakah Jaejoong melakukan itu?

Mengecewakan orang terdekatnya?

Begitu keluar dari kantor Lee Soo Man, Yunho sudah melayangkan tangannya di atas tempat sampah di samping pintu bersiap membuang map coklat dalam genggamannya. Tapi terurung, ketika sebuah kata-kata dari seseorang terngiang kembali di telinganya.

'_Jangan pernah sekalipun memusnahkan atau membuang apa yang sudah kau buat. Itu sama saja kau tidak menghargai dirimu sendiri.'_

Yunho tersenyum kecut. Kata-kata itu merupakan apa yang pernah Jaejoong ungkapkan padanya ketika masa kuliah dulu seorang dosen pembimbing menolak tugasnya sehingga membuat Yunho merasa kecewa lantas ingin memusnakan karyanya sendiri. Tapi apa…

Ia tersadar dari lamunannya ketika pintu ruangan Lee Soo Man kembali menjeblak terbuka.

Sekali lagi, kedua pasang mata berbeda pancaran itu saling memandang.

Jaejoong memilih mengalihkan pandangannya lebih dulu dan melenggang pergi. Tetapi, Yunho dengan sigap meraih tangan laki-laki itu dan menahannya.

"Wae? Bicaralah padaku Jae." Tutur Yunho dengan nada yang begitu dalam.

Jaejoong menelan ludah. Sepasang mata doenya terpejam sejenak. "Tidak ada yang perlu di bicarakan Yun." Kemudian laki-laki berwajah menawan itu menghempaskan tangannya dari cekalan Yunho.

Tidak ingin menyerah, kali ini Yunho meraih bahu Jaejoong dan menariknya membuat tubuh mereka saling berhadapan. Jaejoong justru memalingkan wajahnya, menghindari sorotan mata musang Yunho yang mengarah padanya.

"Katakan. Katakan yang sebenarnya padaku Jae."

Jaejoong berdecak, "Sudah ku bilang tidak ada yang perlu di bicarakan atau di katakan."

"Kau bohong! Kau jelas sudah tahu bahwa musik itu adalah ciptaanku. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa kau melakukannya Jae? WAE?"

"_**Kau tahu Yun. Jika orang saja bisa berwajah sama, tidak menutup kemungkinan ide juga bisa sama bukan? Aku tidak tahu bagaimana bisa apa yang kita ciptakan bisa sama persis seperti itu.**_ Tapi aku benar-benar tidak melakukan apapun." Yunho tersenyum pahit mendengar penjelasan panjang lebar dari bibir cherry sahabatnya itu. ia menurunkan tangannya dari bahu Jaejoong dan berganti meraih lengan laki-laki itu. Yunho menggelengkan kepala dengan raut tidak percaya.

"Kau salah Jae. _**Orang kembar sekalipun pasti memiliki isi pikiran yang berbeda. Kita bukan orang kembar, **_dan asal kau tahu Jae._** Bahkan kembar sekalipun bukan berarti bisa menghasilkan karya yang serupa 90 % untuk dua kali."**_

Bibir cherry itu terkatup rapat. Apalagi melihat sorot mata yang seolah menelanjanginya.

"Aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, bahkan banyak saksi mata juga yang melihatmu menyaksikan serta merekam saat aku memainkan musik itu enam bulan lalu di panti asuhan. Aku sangat yakin bukti rekaman itu masih tersimpan manis di dalam ponselmu." Melihat Jaejoong yang hanya terdiam dan membisu, Yunho berdecak.

"Bisakah kau menjelaskan itu?"

…..

"Demi Tuhan Jae, katakan sesuatu padaku. _**Aku lebih menyukai**_ sahabat _**yang jujur**_, bukan orang yang diam seperti patung."

Keheningan luar biasa mengusik kedua sahabat itu. sampai akhirnya Jaejoong menghela nafasnya. Dan untuk pertama kalinya, kedua hazelnya terangkat. Menatap langsung pada wajah laki-laki yang juga menatapnya penuh tuntutan.

"Aku minta maaf Yun. Jika kau tidak terima dengan hal ini. Okey, aku akan kembali ke dalam ruangan Lee Soo Man dan membatalkan kontrak kerja itu. Bagaimanapun juga kita adalah sahabat."

CK!

"Dengar. Ini bukan masalah permintaan maaf atau pembatalan kontrak. Aku hanya berharap satu hal darimu Jae. Kebenaran. Hanya itu yang ingin kutahu." Setelahnya Yunho melepaskan tangan Jaejoong dan meninggalkannya dalam ketertegunan.

Udara yang berhembus seakan memuat gas racun hingga menyesakkan dada. Jaejoong masih terdiam di tempatnya sambil menatap punggung sahabatnya itu dengan tatapan nanar. Sampai akhirnya ia juga berbalik dan melangkah pergi berlawanan arah dengan Yunho.

.

.

.

Tiga hari berlalu begitu saja. Tidak ada pesan ataupun telepon dari Jaejoong. Benar-benar membuat Yunho sangat kecewa. Ternyata kata 'sahabat' itu hanya ungkapan belaka. Tidak ada yang benar-benar sejati di dunia ini.

Guguran daun-daun kering menyebar di palataran jalan. Yunho duduk di sebuah bangku di depan restoran cepat saji yang dulu sering ia kunjungi bersama Jaejoong. Ketika istirahat makan siang, atau pulang kerja, mereka akan mampir dan minum kopi bersama. Merundingkan berbagai ide serta inspirasi dan memperbincangkan beberapa artis yang ternyata lebih suka melakukan lip sync dari pada mengeluarkan suara asli mereka. Apalagi lagu yang di bawakan harus menggunakan dance serta bukan lagu slow. Jaejoong selalu berkata ingin melihat jika mungkin ada kejadian tiba-tiba rekaman lagunya rusak di tengah-tengah acara menyanyi. Pasti artis itu akan malu.

Yunho tersenyum ketika mengingat hal itu. ia meneguk kopi dalam gelasnya dan memandang ke sebrang jalan. Dimana mantan tempat kerjanya dahulu berada. Perusahaan rekaman Buyong Group. Gedung megah yang menyimpan banyak composer serta pengaransemen musik yang berbakat. Yunho lantas melihat sebuah koran yang tergeletak di sampingnya. Berita sebuah lagu yang dinyanyikan artis terkenal masuk halaman awal. Disana tertulis dengan jelas siapa composer sekaligus pengaransemen musiknya.

Kim Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Jaejoong berjalan keluar dari gedung Buyong Group sambil memainkan kunci mobilnya. Binar senyum tak luput dari wajahnya. Perasaannya membuncah oleh kebahagiaan atas suksesnya lagu yang telah di ciptakannya. Bahkan beritanya dimuat dalam halaman utama.

PUK 

"DASAR PLAGIAT! Beraninya mengklaim karya orang lain!"

Kedua mata Jaejoong terpejam ketika lelehan telur mengalir di wajahnya.

PUK

"Dasar tidak tahu diri. Musik itu milik Yunho hyeong! Kenapa kau mengakuinya sebagai ciptaanmu HAH?"

PUK

BRUK

BRUK

"Kami mendengarnya sendiri. Yunho hyeong yang menyanyikan lagu itu untuk kami. BUKAN KAU!"

"Beraninya kau merubahnya seenakmu. Dasar penjiplak! Kau tidak pantas berada di dunia musik."

Serangan itu berubi-tubi di arahkan pada Jaejoong. Kumpulan buah yang sudah membusuk serta telur dan kerikil di lemparkan juga pada tubuhnya.

"Lagu itu khas milik Yunho hyeong. Sebaik apapun kau merubahnya tidak akan bisa melepaskan ciri khas Yunho hyeong."

Jaejoong hanya berdiri diam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ucapan-ucapan serta kata-kata itu menusuk tepat di hatinya. Ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa orang-orang yang dahulu berada di panti asuhan akan mendatanginya dan melakukan ini padanya. Jaejoong terlalu sibuk menunduk hingga tidak menyadari seorang anak yang hendak melemparkan batu ke arahnya.

"JAE AWAS!"

GREP

PUK 

Jaejoong terkesiap ketika tubuhnya direnggut ke dalam sebuah pelukan. Kepalanya membentur sebuah dada bidang yang sudah begitu ia hafal milik siapa. Aroma tubuh serta parfum dan kehangatan yang menembus penciumannya tidak akan bisa melumpuhkan ingatannya. Ini adalah Yunho. Jung Yunho sahabatnya, laki-laki yang sekarang melindunginya. Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya untuk menatap wajah orang yang tengah memeluknya. Senyuman yang di lontarkan Yunho membuat mata doenya berkaca-kaca.

"Y-Yunho~ah…." ujarnya lirih.

"Gwaenchana. Aku di sini. Kau bisa mengandalkanku."

Yunho berbalik dan melihat orang-orang di hadapannya. Semuanya menundukkan kepalanya. tetapi tidak dengan seorang anak yang baru saja melempar batu ke arah Jaejoong. Pandangan anak itu menatap tajam.

"Hyeong! Kenapa kau masih melindungi seorang pencuri seperti dia? Biarkan saja dia menerima balasan dari perbuatannya." Seru anak itu dengan lantangnya. Yunho justru tersenyum, ia merangkul bahu Jaejoong dengan erat.

"Dia hanya melakukan kesalahan. Bukankah setiap manusia juga pernah melakukan salah? Jika kalian terus menyakitinya, kalian sama saja berbuat kejam dan salah. Jaejoong adalah sahabatku, sudah sepantasnya aku melindungi orang terdekatku. Kalaupun dia orang asing yang tidak ku kenal, aku juga akan melakukan hal yang sama. Karena menghina, memojokkan serta melukainya itu akan menjadikanku orang yang lebih buruk dari pada dirinya. Aku tidak ingin kalian menjadi orang yang seperti itu. Jadi lebih baik kita mulai untuk membuka hati, memberikan kata-kata perenungan yang baik dan menghentikan segala hujatan ini. Terimakasih sudah mendukungku dan membelaku. Tapi alangkah baiknya jika kalian juga mendengar apa alasan yang bisa di ungkapkan orang yang kalian nilai salah ini."

Semua mata yang ada di tempat itu tertunduk. Bahkan anak kecil itu juga menggigit bibirnya mendengar penjelasan dari Yunho.

"Maafkan kami Yunho hyeong."

Senyuman kembali merekah di bibir Yunho. Ia melihat gerombolan anak-anak dari panti asuhan itu berbalik pergi setelah membungkuk padanya. Kemudian tatapannya jatuh pada laki-laki yang berdiri diam di sampingnya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" tanyanya mengerling wajah Jaejoong yang tertunduk. Yunho lantas merogoh sapu tangannya dari dalam saku celana. Ia menarik tubuh Jaejoong agar menghadap kearahnya. Telapak tangannya terulur menyentuh dagu Jaejoong dan membuat wajah laki-laki manis itu menatap kearahnya. Dengan perlahan Yunho mengusap wajah Jaejoong dengan sapu tangannya. Mencoba membersihkan sisa-sisa telur serta buah busuk yang sempat terlempar ke wajah laki-laki itu.

"Maaf…" satu kata keluar dari bibir cherry Jaejoong dan membuat Yunho tersenyum.

"Aku siap menjadi pendengar yang baik sekarang." Jawab Yunho sambil menyimpan kembali sapu tangannya.

"A-aku… sebenarnya aku…."

….

Jaejoong memejamkan kedua matanya. "S-sebenarnya.. _**Anggaplah aku memang meremake ulang karyamu.**_ Aku suka apa yang kau ciptakan, tapi _**aku tidak puas**_ Yun. Aku merasa kurang. Lalu aku mengaransemen ulang karyamu dan memasukkan beberapa ide milikku. Aku juga menambahkan akhir yang sesuai dengan keinginanku. Aku mohon maafkan aku. A-aku sudah berbuat tidak baik padamu. Aku sudah berbuat jahat dan melukaimu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf dan menyesal Yunho-ah."

CTAK!

AWW!

Jaejoong memekik ketika sebuah jitakan mendarat di atas keningnya. Lalu di tatapnya Yunho yang berdecak sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Dasar! Tidak pernah berubah. Kau dari dulu selalu menginginkan apapun sesuai dengan kemauanmu. Seharusnya kau bilang itu padaku. Bahwa kau tidak puas dan ingin meremakenya sesuai dengan keinginanmu. Aku tidak akan keberatan dan pasti memberikan izin padamu untuk mengaransemen ulang karya itu. Sudahlah, lagi pula itu sudah terjadi. Yang terpenting kau tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

Dua butir air mata jatuh dari kelopak mata Jaejoong. Ia mengangguk sembari mengusap kristal-kristal yang menyusul berjatuhan di pipinya. _**"Ap-apa kau marah padaku Yun? J-jadi apakah aku dimaafkan?"**_ tanyanya menatap obsidian musang Yunho dengan penuh harap.

Yunho kembali tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Jaejoong. _**"Aku tidak marah, jadi aku sudah memaafkanmu secara otomatis. Hahaha….."**_

GREP

Jaejoong langsung memeluk tubuh Yunho dengan erat dan terisak di sana. _**"Terimakasih. Maaf.. maaf.. maaf Yunho-ah… maaf yang sebesar-besarnya. Jadi, apakah kita masih bisa berteman?"**_

…..

Yunho hanya diam dan memilih membalas pelukan Jaejoong. Mengelus punggung sahabatnya dengan lembut.

.

.

.

"Kau mau kemana Jae?" Yunho mengerutkan kening saat mendapati Jaejoong dengan setelan rapi lengkap dengan sebuah tas pribadinya.

"Aku akan ke Buyong Group untuk mengurus masalah aransemen musik itu. Aku akan memutuskan kontrak dan berhenti bekerja di sana. Aku juga akan mengadakan jumpa pers untuk menyelesaikan kesalah pahaman ini. Lalu…. " wajah Jaejoong tertunduk. "Aku akan memusnahkan lagu itu untuk selamanya." Tutur Jaejoong sambil tersenyum. Ia menyambar kunci mobilnya di atas meja dan berjalan pergi.

SET

GREP

Tubuh Jaejoong mematung di depan pintu ketika tiba-tiba sebuah lengan melingkar di tubuhnya dan tubuh maskulin memeluknya dari belakang. "Jangan lakukan… biarkan saja begitu." Ucap Yunho dan menyandarkan dagunya di bahu Jaejoong. Laki-laki bermata doe itu mengernyit dengan wajah bingung.

"Wae? Kenapa Yunho-ah?" Yunho melepas pelukannya dan membalik tubuh Jaejoong. Kedua tatapan mereka bertemu dan saling menelanjangi, mencari apa yang mungkin tersirat dalam beningnya bola mata satu sama lain.

"Aku tidak ingin orang yang kusayangi mengalami sakit untuk kesekian kalinya. Lagi pula ada satu orang yang mengatakan lebih puas dengan aransemenmu dari pada karya asli milikku. Bukankah kau pernah bilang menghapus atau memusnakan sebuah karya itu berarti tidak menghargai diri sendiri? Kau meremakenya bukan? Itu berarti ada idemu dalam karya itu. Ada bagian dari dirimu yang melekat dalam karya itu. Ada sesuatu yang terjalin antara hatimu dengan karya itu. Jika kau memusnakannya, itu sama saja kau membunuh separuh dirimu. Jae… kejujuranmu dan kau mengakui kesalahanmu itu sudah cukup untukku. Kau ingat, aku lebih suka orang jujur?"

"Y-Yunho~ah…. gomawo."

Yunho menganggukkan kepalanya. "Tapi Jae, sepertinya kita tidak bisa menjadi sahabat lagi. Aku menyukai orang yang jujur, jadi akupun harus berkata jujur padamu."

"T-tapi bukankah kau bilang sudah memaafkanku? Bukankah kau bilang tidak marah? Kau juga tidak ingin aku terluka lagi bukan? Lalu…."

Shuutttt…

Telunjuk Yunho menempel dibelahan daging plum milik Jaejoong dan menghentikan bibir cherry itu berkata-kata lagi.

Lalu dalam sekejap mata Yunho sudah menyentuh cherry lips Jaejoong. Menyesapnya lembut dan menjilatnya singkat. Ia menjauhkan wajahnya dan hampir meledak tertawa begitu melihat wajah Jaejoong yang seperti baru saja melihat kucing bisa berdiri di hadapannya. Kedua mata doe itu mengerjab-ngerjab dan saliva beberapa kali terteguk di tenggorokan Jaejoong.

"Y-Yun… kau –"

Yunho kembali memeluk tubuh Jaejoong. "Dengarkan baik-baik karena aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi. Aku – Mencintaimu – Kim Jaejoong…"

"HEEEHHH?" pekik Jaejoong dengan wajah syok.

**.**

**.**

**PLA**_**GIA**_**RISM**

**Gia**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**THE END**

Pertama, saya minta maaf yang sebesar-besarnya kepada FVVN author dari fandom SNK. Saya meminta maaf kepada fandom anime dan semua orang yang telah saya kecewakan. Saya minta maaf pada screenplays karena telah mencorengnya.

Saya memang membaca fanfic Èlègie milik Fvvn bahkan memfavorit ff itu. Saya merasa tidak puas dengan endingnya. Karena itulah saya meremakenya sesuai dengan keinginan saya. Kesalahan saya, adalah saya belum meminta izin tetapi sudah mempublish ff itu. Credit dan based juga tidak saya cantumkan.

Saya panik setelah tahu bahwa ternyata banyak yang sadar dengan apa yang sudah saya buat. Meskipun ending dan sebagian scene saya ubah dengan ide saya sendiri, tatapi banyak yang menyadari bahwa ciri khas Fvvn masih melekat dalam karakter ceritanya. Saya mem-Pm Fvvn dan dalam pikiran kacau serta gegabah, saya mengatakan kaget dan syok tanpa mengakui kesalahan saya. Sampai akhirnya list favorit FF saya tidak bisa membohongi, bahwa bukti itu menjadi alasan terkuat saya memang meremake FF Elegie.

Saya tidak akan membela diri saya. Karena saya sadar, saya salah. Saya terima apapun yang kalian ungkapkan tentang saya. Justru saya berterimakasih, dengan adanya insiden ini. Saya jadi tahu uneg-uneg kalian tantang saya. Saya tahu apa yang kalian pikirkan tentang saya selama ini. Saya tahu seperti apa saya di mata kalian. Tidak lebih dari pada orang sombong, sok tahu, sok perfec, sotoy, songong, munafik, sok dewasa dan menggurui, tak tahu diri, tidak punya malu, sok hebat, tidak berbeda dengan tong kosong berbunyi nyaring, sok pinter, seperti pepesan kosong, preman pasar, merasa paling hebat, besar kepala karena pujian, keras kepala, membuat orang muak. Dan sebagainya yang tidak mungkin muat jika saya tulis lagi.

Sekali lagi saya tidak akan membela diri.

Maaf untuk apa yang telah saya perbuat. Semua dialog dalam FF ini yang diberi Bold dan miring itu adalah hasil percakapan saya dengan author Fvvn. Karena penulis aslinya sudah memaafkan saya, saya sudah bisa tenang.

Untuk selanjutnya, maaf. Saya belum bisa berhenti untuk menulis. Maaf sungguh sangat maaf. Karena saya masih memiliki hutang yang belum saya selesaikan. Yang masih berkenan membaca tulisan saya, saya ucapkan terimakasih. saya berjanji tidak akan mengulangi kesalahan serupa lagi. Terimaksih untuk feedbac kalian untuk saya selama ini, terimakasih sudah mengikuti perjalanan saya di sini, maaf telah membuat kecewa kalian.

Maaf juga saya baru muncul dan memberi penjelasan. Waktu saya libur hanya hari minggu, kemarin2 saya sibuk kerja. FF ini sebagai permintaan maaf saya pada Fvvn dan semuanya. Saya membuatnya dalam semalam di saat mati lampu juga. Apabila ada kesalahan mohon di maklumi. kenapa saya menulis ff ini. Saya tahu ffn bukan tempat untuk curhat. Saya tidak ingin meminta maaf dengan tangan kosong, karena itulah saya membuat ini. Dan saya hanya memiliki waktu di hari libur untuk menulis. Jadi maaf atas keterlambatan saya membuat pengakuan dan meminta maaf.


End file.
